You're A God *revised!*
by Mad Cow
Summary: I revised the original. Betrayal, love, suicide, mystery. Even if you didn't like the first, read this one, it fills in the holes!


_ I took everyone's suggestions ('What made them drift apart?', 'Rachel would think about it more', ect), comments ('Rachel can't pull out a Hork Blade'--thanks for that comment Forlay), and added some parts, and here we go. If you say that 'our' Animorphs wouldn't act like this, just remember: These Animorphs are 18/19. They're a little older. The events, the actions we read about are past history to them. Just bear that in mind. I mean, are you the same as you were, oh, say 4 years ago? Also, you might ask yourself, where's Ax? I haven't the slightest idea. Maybe he died. Maybe he went back to the Homeworld. Probably not, since he's mentioned a little in the beginning. More likely than not, he's learned not to get in with the animorphs when they're in these kind of moods._   
__ __

_I've gotta be honest_   
_I think you know_   
_We're covered in lies and thats OK_   
_There's somewhere beyond this I know_   
_But I hope I can find the words to say_

_Never again_   
_No never again_

Chapter 1   
Tobias Fangor leaned against his backpack, eyes half closed. He heard a car drive up, spewing the gravel around him. He stood up, and saw the pickup truck in front of him. He stood up, and climbed into the front seat.   
"Morning!" Cassie said cheerfully.   
Tobias groaned. "How can you be so cheerful?"   
"Because in a year I graduate."   
"Don't remind me."   
Tobias had decided at the end of the summer that he needed to go back to school. If he ever had plans to get a life after this war, he'd better have a high school education. So he went back to high school. But since he never finished Freshman year, he had to start there, while all of his other friends were Seniors.   
They drove to school in silence. When they got there, Tobias spotted Jake and Rachel, and they exited the car.   
Jake had gotten a ride with Rachel. Of all the Animorphs, it was the two girls who had the cars. Tobias, Marco, and Ax didn't have their drivers license, and Jake's parents didn't want to buy him a car. Rachel's dad bought her one when she turned 16 (she said she thought he was trying to buy her love, but since the car was a black convertible, she didn't mind a bit), and Cassie dad had gotten a new truck and given her the old one.   
They checked the homeroom list, and Cassie and Jake's rooms were next to each other. They left, leaving Tobias and Rachel by themselves. Tobias slid his arms around Rachel's waist, and kissed her on the forehead (at this point, every Senior guy watching sighed in relief and jealousy. Since she had turned down every date since Freshman year, people thought she was either seeing someone or a Lesbian. Now that they saw her with a guy, they were glad that she might someday be available). "I'll see you after school," He said.   
She smiled. "OK."   
Then they went their separate ways. Tobias' homeroom was on the opposite side of the school. He slid into his desk. It was a little on the small side, since he was, after all, 18. 19 in November (A/N: I'm assuming that Tobias started Kindergarten a little late). Once all of the Freshmen arrived, the teacher began to talk. "Welcome to the class of 2007!" The teacher chirped. "If you will just fill out these forms..."   
She handed out packets. Tobias idly flipped through it. Then he saw something he dreaded. "Parent Signature." He raised his hand (A/N: Hey, Tobias is a courteous guy, OK?). "What if we live on our own?"   
The teacher smiled fakely at him. "What if I lived on the moon?"   
Tobias sighed. "Look, I live alone. I don't have any guardian. What do you want me to do?"   
"Are you mouthing off?"   
"No."   
But of course, she didn't listen. Teachers never did. He was sent to the Principal. "Tobias, Tobias, Tobias," She sighed. "Getting into trouble on the first day?"   
"Look," Tobias said. "My parents died when I was little. My uncle was a drunken bastard...excuse my language, but he was...so I ran away when I was 15. And I live alone. But that's OK, since I'm 18. I'm only in a Freshman class because I dropped out Freshman year. But I need an education, so I'm back. And now some teacher thinks I'm mouthing off!"   
The Principal eyed him. "Fine. Go back to class. Tell the teachers you don't need any signatures. If they have a problem, have them call me."   
Tobias left, but by that time the bell had rung, and he needed to go to his next class. He looked at his schedule. History, room 108.   
He swung into the classroom, and sat down.   
"Hey Tobias!" A famailair voice said.   
Tobias looked up. It was Jake. "What are you doing here?" Tobias asked.   
Jake grinned. "The school has this program where Juniors and Seniors can help teachers teach during off-periods. I get an extra point on my GPA, and it looks pretty good to colleges. I've helped Ms. Hunt teach history since Junior year."   
Great. Jake had to teach in _his_ class. This was not his day.   
By the end of the period, Tobias figured it was going to be OK anyway. During group work, Jake would come and hang with Tobias. It wouldn't be so humiliating.   
The bell rang, and Tobias was on his way to the bathroom for a quick de/remorph.   
After he left the bathroom, he heard two voices. "Hey, its our friend, Little Toby. Toby, why'd you leave us?" Tobias spun around. Andy and Tap-Tap.   
They shoved him against a locker. Andy was comming in to punch him, when before he knew what he was doing, Tobias grabbed Andy by the shirt, and pulled him close. "Don't fuck with me," Tobias growled. Then he shoved Andy off and went on his way.   
Tobias was pretty pleased with himself. By the time he had gotten to lunch (the same lunch Cassie and Rachel were in, by the way), everyone had heard about how he handled Andy.   
"Hey, where's the sweet rat eating Tobias I used to know?" Rachel joked.   
The rest of the day was fine, as was the next few months.   


_'Cause you're a God_   
_And I am not_   
_And I just thought_   
_That you would know_   
_You're a god_   
_And I am not_   
_And I just thought_   
_I'd let you go_

Chapter 2   
By October, Tobias had the routine of school down pat. No one gave him any bull, and his classes weren't bad yet, considering he had taken this portion before.   
But there was one thing he was struggling with. Cassie.   
Tobias just didn't know how he felt about Cassie. In the very beginning of the Animorphs, he didn't know her at all. She was just another face. Right from the start, they had always been on the same side of moral issues. She had backed him, and he had backed her. He always admired her decisions, they way she stuck by what she believed in. Also, they were both the passive ones in their romances, the comforters. When Jake was upset, Cassie was always there, calming him. Same with Rachel and Tobias.   
But as their daily school trips became more numerous, they became closer and closer. They began to talk more. About things. Everything. Anything. Anything but their relationship.   
It was a discussion that needed to be discussed, but couldn't be in just one car trip. That was why Tobias had suggested they meet somewhere privatally to talk.   
As he flew to her barn upon graceful hawk wings he thought. What would she say? What would he say.   
He landed in her barn, and demorphed. She was waiting.   
"We need to talk," He said as soon as he had a mouth.   
"Yes. About our relationship, where we stand."   
He couldn't have said it better himself. That was another reason why she admired Cassie so. She always knew what he was thinking.   
"About what I mean to you, and what you mean to me," Tobias said.   
She nodded. "Where do we stand?" She wondered. "I mean, I love Jake..."   
"And I love Rachel."   
"And we would never do anything to hurt them."   
"Right?"   
"Right."   
"With you..." Tobias began. "It's like, a different kind of love. I feel...closer to you than I have to anyone else before. You know?"   
She nodded. She knew. He felt himself leaning closer to her, and saw her doing the same. He closed his eyes, and felt his lips touch hers. His arm slid around her neck as he slipped into the kiss...   
He heard a barn door open, and he and Cassie broke apart and looked to the door. Marco was standing there, looking more than slightly uncomfortable. "Uh..." He stammered. "I just came to ask you a question, but it can wait."   
As he was leaving, Tobias was up and running. He pinned Marco to the barn wall. "Don't say anything to Jake or Rachel," Tobias hissed.   
"Of course. _I_ wouldn't do anything to hurt them." 

_But I've been unable_   
_To put you down_   
_I'm still learning things I ought to know by now_   
_Its under the table so_   
_I need something more to show somehow_

_Never again no_   
_No never again_

Chapter 3   
Marco's words echoed in Tobias' head for many weeks. After that, he and Cassie never kissed again. But their love for each other grew in leaps and bounds.   
But as he began to love Cassie more and more, he began to love Rachel less and less. Was there only so much love someone could give?   
Rachel began to irritate him. Her attitude, her boldness. He began to comfort her less. He even began to snap at her.   
But she still tried to hold on. Didn't flirt with anyone other than him, declined date offers from other guys.   
Tobias knew he had to break off his relationship with Rachel. No reason for her to suffer, to hold on to nothing but a small thread.   
He flew to her house.   
Hi. > He said.   
"Hi."   
He morphed. "Rachel..." He began. "I think we need to talk about us."   
"Me too."   
He sat down on her bed. "We're drifting apart."   
She sat down beside him. She smiled. It wasn't a happy one. "Do you think I am blind? I know we are no longer close. I was just hoping...just hoping we could repair it somehow."   
"It's too torn."   
He demorphed, and left. He sat in the tree outside her room, and watched. She didn't know he was there, and she cried.   
Tobias stood outside Cassie's door and knocked. She opened the door. "Would you like to come in?" She asked.   
He entered. "Cassie," He began slowly. "I broke up with Rachel."   
"What?" Cassie gasped.   
"I broke up with Rachel."   
"Oh. My. God."   
"So I could be with you."   
"Tobias. Get out. GET OUT GETOUT!" SHe screamed. After he left, she fell against the door frame, sobbing. What had she done? Whathadshedonewhathadshedonewhathadshedone? This whole thing with Tobias, it was tearing her apart. She loved Tobias, she really did, but she still was devoted to Jake.   
"Too late for that," Cassie muttered darkly to herself.   
She had to do the right thing. She picked up the phone and did the right thing. She dialed Rachel's number. Rachel picked up. "Hello?"   
"Rachel," Cassie said. "I know why Tobias broke up with you. He was seeing...someone else."   
"I don't wan-"   
"Me."   
"What?" Rachel asked.   
"It's me. Tobias and I have been seeing each other. We've only kissed once bu-"   
"Did you enjoy it?" Rachel interrupted.   
"What?   
"I asked if you enjoyed it."   
"I...I thought of Jake the whole time," Cassie lied.   
Rachel laughed. "I know when you lie." She said simply. Then she slammed down the phone.   
Cassie slid down the wall, phone beeping beside her, uncaring. For the second time that day, she cried. God, _Had_ she done the right thing?   
***   
Rachel stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself for the very last time. Her eyes were big and puffy, her cheeks streaked with tears. Hearing that her boyfriend was cheating was one thing...but that her best friend? That put her over the top. This was the only thing to do. And this was the way to do it.   
She began to morph to Hork-Bajir.   
She had become a nightmare creature of blades and horns. She brough her wrist to her snake-like head. And she began to cut. Her room faded into darkness, and in her pain, she welcomed it.   
***   
Cassie's phone rang. She picked it up. "He..hello?"   
"Cass, it's Jake. Rachel's gone."   
"Oh. My. God." 

_I've got to be honest_   
_I think you know_   
_We're covered in lies but that's OK._   
_Theres somewhere beyond this I know_   
_But I hope I can find the words to say_

_Never again no_   
_No never again_

Chapter 4   
Jake stood in front of the others. They were at the meadow sitting on various logs. "Rachel's missing. In her place is a decapitated Jara Hamee," He said.   
"Did you tell her?" Marco asked in Tobias' direction.   
"I did," Cassie spoke up.   
"Tell her what?" Jake asked, bewildered.   
Marco laughed. "Then it all makes sense. She didn't want to live when she heard the news. And she did it that way because she knew the Yeerks would investigate a Hork-Bajir in her bed room. In her death, she said "Fuck You." Kills two birds with one stone. In more ways than one.   
"Told her what?" Jake demanded.   
Cassie and Tobias caught each others eye contact, and looked guilty. "Jake..." Cassie said softly. "I have..have been seeing Tobias behind your back."   
"Since when??" He demanded, getting argry.   
"October." Marco said simply. "Or were you doing it even before I caught you playing tongue-wrestling in the barn?"   
"That was the first."   
Jake shot angry looks at Tobias and Cassie, and stormed off.   
"Well." Marco said. "That was interesting. I don't know about you, but I plan to head to the mountains. The Yeerks are gonna do some infesting, and I don't plan to be a part of it."   
With that, Marco morphed osprey and flew off, leaving Cassie and Tobias alone in the meadow. "I...I just don't know what to do anymore." Cassie's voice was shaking.   
"Neither do I." 

_Cause you're a god_   
_And I am not_   
_And I just thought_   
_That you would know_   
_You're a god_   
_And I am not_   
_And I just thought_   
_I'd let you go_   
_I'd let you go...___

_AAHHHHH!! Cliffhanger! What will happen? Are the animorphs completely torn apart? Will the yeerks prevail?_   
_Look for the conclusion, comming soon to a fanfiction.net near you!_


End file.
